Don't go there
by Kindred01
Summary: Peter has a problem. Warning: mpreg, underage
1. Chapter 1

Maybe Peter should have done a better job at crossing his legs; maybe he should have done a better at taking his suppressant. But all the if's and buts and maybes won't fix the problem he had found himself in now. Since the battle with Thanos a lot of the Avengers have been treating him as if he was made of glass, so this problem won't help. "Mr Stark?" Peter poked his head into Iron man's work shop.  
"Peter what are you doing here?" Tony asked as he stood up wiping his hands with a rag.

He could see the teen look anywhere but at him, a blush creeping up his face "What's wrong? Is it the scar again?" He asked, Peter, flinched at the subject of the scar but shook his head as he pressed his hand to his stomach.  
"No, it's not the scar." He felt sick now his skin becomes clammy as he swallowed his nerves and looks up at the older man. "I did something silly." He told him  
"Oh?" Tony asked as he put the rag down and moves away from the motorbike "A little silly and easily fixed or big silly as in I'm not going to be happy?" Peter bites his bottom lip and wondered if it's too late to run.  
"You not are going to be happy." Tony nodded and walked to the lift; he looked back at the teen and nodded for him to follow. "I'm going to need a drink so you better follow if you're going to tell his silly problem." The alpha told him, the omega follow his head down looking at the floor as he got onto the lift with Tony.

Neither one spoke as the lift rose up Peter could see that Tony was tense and really to strike and he felt the tears gather in his eyes…shit no, don't cry…he told himself "Has this got anything to do with Dead Pool? I did tell you not to go near that mass of craziness; there is nothing right about that man?" Tony muttered, he really didn't like Dead Pool  
"No, it had nothing to do with Wade." He said quietly  
"Good." The alpha said, as the doors open and they stepped off. Tony headed for the small bar while Peter sat on a stool and looked down at the dark look counter top.

Peter looked up and watched as the alpha poured whisky into a glass without the ice he took a sip and hissed at the burn before looking at the scared teen. "Alright the drink is in my hand you may begin." Peter nodded and took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the counter.  
"Okay so you know you gave me those suppressants when you I told you I have to take a super big dose just so it can work." Tony nodded and took another sip of his drink  
"Yeah, you got a good immunity to most things." He tells him "Why?"  
"Well because of the thing with Thanos and then I died and come back to life they sort of stop working." He told him, Tony's eyes widen to cartoon level as he looked at the teen as he dropped his gaze.  
"Oh God."  
"And I was alone with Thor."  
"Oh God."  
"And Loki."  
"Oh God!"  
"And I think…"  
"Don't say it kid."  
"…I might be…"  
"I mean it don't say what I think you're going to say."  
"…Pregnant." Peter said, his eyes still looking down into his lap.  
"You had to say it," Tony muttered as he downed his drink quickly and slammed the glass onto the counter making Peter jump and look up at him as the alpha fills his glass.

He heard a hick up sob he looked up quickly enough to feel his neck ache as he looked at the teen crying. "Oh shit," Tony muttered as he moved around the bar and stood next to him. "No-no don't cry." He told him as spun the stool around and looked down at the teen.  
"I-I-I can't help it; I really messed up Mr Stark." He couldn't stop crying and Tony swallowed a lump his throat and pushed down his anger as he warped his arms around him letting the omega seek comfort from him.  
"You didn't mess up a lot of things happen; we met a talking, walking tree and a racoon with a potty mouth. But hey you don't become a true Hero unless you have one death experiences under your belt." He said, trying to lighten the mood a little. Peter let out a weak chuckle but didn't pull away from Tony. "I'm not mad at you, you had no control over what happens but I will kill Thor and Loki, especially Thor." Peter sniffs and pulls away and wipes his eyes on the sleeves of his hoodie.  
"Why Thor especially?" He asked  
"Because he knows better than his no good brother."

Peter felt tired as he looked at the alpha, he could see that the man was plotting how to kill the Norse gods. "Can I stay with you?" Peter asked, Tony, looked down at him and frown as he looked at the teen.  
"Why?" He asked "What wrong with May?" Peter looked back down at his knee and sniffed again.  
"S-She moved to London about a month ago," Peter whispered  
"WHAT?" Tony yelled in shock, the surprises keep coming and Tony didn't know if he could take it anymore.  
"She was offered a job in London, and I didn't want to stand in her way and she didn't want to stand in my way as she believes I work for you and you offered to pay for my college tuition…  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter wanted to look away, but Tony hooked his fingers under his chin and got him to look at him "Peter?" He sees the tried look on the boy's face and he sighed "Peter listen you can always come to me for anything, yes I may shout and yell when you do something stupid and I will point it out and I tell you 'I told you so' but you can still come to me." The omega nodded and sniffed. "Okay good. Right, first things first you are going to take a nap and then we will do a pregnancy test."  
"I-I've don't 20 of them." Tony just looked at him and scratched his head.  
"20?"  
"I wanted to be sure, but 5 of them turned green I don't know what that means."  
"I got nothing on that."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony shook Bruce's hand "Thanks for coming I know Peter would be more comfortable with you." The alpha said, the pepper haired man nodded and rubbed the back of his head. He took in the appearance of his friend looked a little wrecked; he knew how protective he is over Peter.  
"How is he looking?"  
"A little on the thin side, pale... I'm worried he's going through mate rejection." Tony said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I am serious I'm going to murder Thor." He mumbled  
"Not Loki?" He asked with a small smile, as they headed up to the living quarters, the dark haired man shook his head.  
"No, if Loki walked in here now and said he is going to take over the Earth again I would still punch Thor." He growled, "And let's not gets me a started on May."  
"Who?"  
"Peter's Aunt."

They arrived at the room Tony gave Peter to sleep in, what the teen didn't know was that Tony had it made up with him in mind. Encase the teen ever needed a place to sleep or get better again, he just never told him "Peter." He knocked on the door but got no answer "The kid was really tried." He knocked again but louder "Peter I got the big green mean machine here?" Still nothing, he turned the handle and opens the door to see the kid lying cross the bed curled up. Bruce frowned as he walked over to the bed he could see the boy had his arms around his stomach.  
"Peter?" He called out as he sat on the bed "Tony put the light on." The dark haired man put the light on as he watched Bruce get on to his knees and tried to wake up Peter. "Peter can you hear me, Peter come on kid wake up." He said, Tony moves to the bed and see how pale the teen has become and beads of sweat covered his skin.  
"Its mate rejection isn't it?" He asked as he moved to the bed.  
"No, there is no mating scar, his pup is draining him. Living rough and not eating it's just draining him. He will need Thor and Loki's help." Tony frowned as he looked at the doctor.  
"You want me to let those two near him again?" He asked Bruce looked up at him as he opens his bag of tricks and pulled out two small needles.  
"If you want him and the pup to live then yes let those two near him. Tony, I can't save him and you can't use your pup bond with him to save him this time. He needs the pup's alpha." Tony nodded and rubbed his eyes.

Before he could get up Bruce put Peter into his arms, the alpha looked confused "I don't understand you said my bond couldn't help him?" He asked him as he warped his arms around him and sniffed the teen's throat and whimpered smelling the sickness on him.  
"No it won't but it will buy us some time, get him well enough that we can do the scan and you can get hold of Thor."  
"I'm not sure if I can but I will try." He told him.

When Peter did come round he found himself lying under the scanner that was buzzing over his stomach that did have a small swell to it. The green light flicked over his stomach "Doctor Banner?" He called out to him,  
"Hey, how are you feeling? You gave me and Tony a bit of a scare." The kid looked confused as he looked up at the alpha.  
"What happen?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.  
"Your pups are draining you, your life style at the moment isn't helping and you need the alphas who knocked you up." Peter frowned…did he have to be so blunt…he thought. He was quiet for a moment as he watched the green light flit over his skin.  
"S-So why did the pregnancy test turn green?" He asked, Bruce, looked down at him and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Ummm well that could mean a number of things, Peter, I mean you're Spider-man and you did sleep with two alphas who happen to be gods." Peter sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Hey come on now, no tears alright Peter what happen was an accident and you're not going to be alone." He told him as he watched the teen wipe his eyes.  
"I-I know."

The machine beeped and the lights turned blue as Bruce's tablet flickered into life and Peter looked over to the peppered hair Alpha and waited for him to tell him the news "W…Well am I?" He asked  
"I would say so Peter." The teen let out a whimper "Would you like to see?" Bruce asked, Peter, looked at him with fearful eyes but nodded. He licked his lips as the Doctor turns his tablet around and showed him the image from the scan.  
"I-Is that t-twins?" He gasped as he sat up letting his shirt fall back down his stomach and blinked at the tablet down at the two blobs. "Twins." He whispered, he felt sick and groaned and saw a bowl appear in front of him just as he threw up his small lunch.

Bruce sat next to him and rubbed his back until he stopped and calmed down "What am I going to do? I-I can't go to school or leave the house, I can't even be Spider-man!" He whimpered as he wiped his eyes. The large man warped his arm around his shoulder and held him as the teen sobbed as he looked down at the image of his children.  
"You're not going to be alone Peter, you're going to have Tony and me helping you and if he can he will get a hold of Thor and Loki." The teen looked up his dark brown eyes shimmering with tears.  
"What if they want nothing to do with them?" He whispered and then he froze as a thought passed through his mind "W-What if they want to take them away from me!" He started to panic  
"Whoa they can't take them off you Peter, pups need their mother. If Thor and Loki want to see them they will have to come to Earth and if they want nothing to do with them then let them go home. The pups will have enough father figures to look after them and their mother." The teen sniffed  
"Thanks." He whispered  
"For what?" Bruce asked as he kept rubbing his back.  
"For making me see the trees rather than the woods."

Meanwhile….  
Tony got a hold of Thor and he was going to bring Loki to Earth, he was stood there with his Ironman Gauntlet as he waited for them to arrive on his roof. When the clouds turned black over his head did he feel the change in the air around him as the lightening strikes on the building and then two men appeared before him. "Why was I brought here?" Loki hissed at Thor the blonde good smirked at him as his brother shook.  
"I was asked by To…" He didn't get to finish his sentence before he found himself on the floor gasping for air. Loki looked around to see Tony Stark walking towards them his hand no pointed at Loki. "What was that for?" Thor asked as he laid there groaning, no wound to really see.  
"That was for fucking Peter." He hissed, just as Thor sat up only to be hit again by the blast from the Gauntlet making Loki flinched and jumped as he watched his brother curl up at the pain "And that was for knocking him up and you…"  
"You can't blame me for your spider boy going into heat!" He snarled "Wait…What do you mean knocked up?" He asked with a frown.  
"He is carrying two pups," Tony growled as he has his hand pointed at Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki looked like he lost all his colour if that was even possible "Pregnant?" He whispered, his eyes widen as he looked down at Thor, the blonde god laid there frozen to the spot. "Don't you dare tell Odin." The dark haired Alpha snapped, and walked away from him and passed Tony towards the lift.  
"What's his problem?" Tony huffed, he wanted to shoot Loki as well.  
"Father hasn't been kind to any children of Loki's." He told him, as he pushed himself up wincing at the scorched skin.  
"How did the omega handle that?" Tony asked, Thor, looked at him and frowned before rubbing the back of his head.  
"Oh Loki is both. His Jotun side is an omega while his Aesir side is alpha. He goes into heat like another other omega and that is the only time he behaves like one the rest of the time he is an alpha." He tells Tony, who looks at him with a shocked look on his face.  
"Wait what?" Tony yelled as he followed the blonde god

They travailed down to the living area where Peter was now curled up on the sofa; he was under a pile of blankets with his hands warped around a cup of tea. He looked up when he heard the ping of the lift and then saw Tony step out as he talked to Thor "I mean it I will protect the kid as if he is my own son, so don't think I won't make you into dickless betas!" He hissed, Peter had to smile as he watches Tony who took a peek at the teen and then gave him a sort of blush but still he walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulders. "Where is Bruce?" He asked as he rubbed a hand over his shoulder.  
"He said he needed a shower." Peter said as he shifted out of his blankets "I-I might have thrown up over him." He whispered.  
"It happens," Tony mumbled, he helped Peter stand up as the teen was still wobbly.

Loki was the first to move to the teen and stood in front of him and cupped his face, he looked up into the dark haired god's face and see the worry look on there. He's been told stories of Loki and has only met him for the first time 3 months ago when Thanos attacked; the dark haired god pressed his hand to Peter's stomach and closed his eyes "They are on the small size." Loki whispered, as he opens his eyes and looked down at him.  
"You can tell that?" Peter asked softly,  
"Yes, but not to worry they will start growing right now we're here." He told him as he pulled Peter into his arms and then sat back down on the sofa pulling the teen down with him. He slides his hand under the shirt and over his stomach, he started to rub small circles on his skin as he nuzzled his neck letting out a whimper. Tony stayed close and watched them as Thor moved around the sofa and sat next to his brother and slide his hand next to Loki's.

Peter couldn't help but blush at the two alpha touches on his stomach and looked over to Tony who raised an eye brow at the two other alphas. The Omega started to drop off to sleep curling up a sleep on Loki's lap, Bruce returned from the shower as he put on a new shirt "You got them?" He asked as he walked over to the sofa.  
"He shot me." Thor mumbled "Twice!"  
"I said I would shot him."  
"No, you said you would kill him." The doctor said Thor looked at him with wide eyes  
"What? How come I get shot at but not him?" He asked as he pointed to his brother "Why am I…"  
"Because I trusted you to look after him, but I see I should have asked the black sheep of the family," Tony growled at him, Loki looked up and growled back at him as he went back to holding Peter.  
"You didn't smell him; I doubt you would have been able to stop yourself if you had that scent wrap around you like silk," Tony growled at the blonde god and went to stand up only to watched Loki slap the back of his head.  
"Just because you think with your dick brother doesn't mean other alphas do," Loki told him.

Thor turned to him and frowned as he watched his brother his whole demeanour had changed, he seems happy to be sat there with the omega in his arms. "He went into heat you know just like anyone else that omega scents attract alphas and they are at their most fertile," Thor told Loki,  
"Different rules here." Loki hissed at him, as he stood up with Peter in his arms. "Where's his room?" He asked, they walked down the hall a bit and then they heard Thor scream as Tony shoots him again.


End file.
